


Blizzard

by myherofuckademia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Animal Death, Breeding, Demons, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Human Sacrifice, Magic, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Rutting, Sacrifice, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myherofuckademia/pseuds/myherofuckademia
Summary: You were sacrificed by your town for a warm spring as winter gripped the town, almost killing the livestock and what little food supplies you had. Except the demon who found you didn’t want to eat you.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 302





	Blizzard

The cold had ripped through your tiny town earlier than normal, and it held a grip over it that was unwavering. If it wasn’t snow, it was ice, if it wasn’t ice then it was the type of cold that threatened to turn your toes black. 

The town had little options, except to appease the snow demon that lived and hunted in the woods. Not much was known about the appearance of the demon, but since you were a child you heard stories about the grotesque, monstrous figure that lurked between the trees. 

Which was why when they brought you to a far clearing from the town, dressed in white with the purpose to be left to die, fear gripped through you. 

During the long walk, you tried to bargain and plead with the others. You didn’t want to die, you were a student, you had dreams of going to the city to pursue education. You were a good baker and would make a great wife. You couldn’t die.

But it all fell of deaf ears as two of the townsmen tied you to a tree and walked away as you screamed for help. You screamed for your family, your friends, anyone in other towns, the gods, anyone that could help you. But no one came. 

You were alone as your toes started to grow cold and the wind whipped at your face. 

“Please.’ You sobbed.

You were there well into the night, your body shivered with fear and the cold. Your crying had left your freezing and the tears you shed stuck to your face. You sobbed into your shoulder as the wolves howled in the distance.

If the demon wasn’t going to take you, then it was going to be the wolves looking for their next meal. You didn’t know what time it was when you heard a twig snap close by.

You turned your head in the direction of the noise and called out, “Who is there?”

“This is the one the town gave me?” The voice asked, “Usually I get the old, the sick and the weak. Not someone so young.” The voice was low and gravely. 

“Hello! Please help me!” You shouted, your voice raw from your earlier crying. 

The figure entered the clearing, wearing a heavy fur lined coat with the hood up. It asked, “Who are you?”

You gave your name in a shaky voice and then pleaded with him to help you. You pulled against your binds with what little strength you had left.

“Did your town sacrifice you to me?” It asked. 

You stopped, was this the demon? You curled slightly into yourself and nodded, “Yes. Are you going to eat me?” 

The demon pulled down its hood, revealing the face of a young man with a stern expression, olive coloured eyes and dark olive coloured hair. He looked almost human if it wasn’t for the large upward turned horns on the top of his head. And his height, he stood over seven feet tall. 

“Are you cold?” He asked. 

You nodded, “I am. My toes hurt and so do my fingers.” You chattered as you wished you could wrap your arms around yourself for some warmth. 

The demon came closer with a knife and you froze. You pleaded, “please don’t kill me.” With tears in your eyes as you tried to move farther away but the bindings left you immobilized. 

“I need to get the rope off of you.” He said bluntly. 

“Oh.” You trailed off, “right.”

He went behind the tree and cut through the rope with ease, like he was cutting paper with a pair of sharp scissors, it didn’t feel like another knife you’ve seen before. When the bindings came undone, he rounded back around the tree and crouched down.

He offered out his hand and you took it. When you stood up, your feet felt even colder. The people of your town didn’t leave you with warm enough clothing. 

The demon opened up his coat and said, “Come in. It’ll keep you warm.” 

You did as you were told and he redid the button just enough so you could peek out as you walked through the cold, winter forest. 

“Are you taking me to your cave to eat me?” You asked, “Or did I actually die?”

“You are not dead, and I’m not taking you to a cave. You won’t be kept warm there.” He replied bluntly, “I need to keep you warm.” 

“So you can eat me?” You asked.

“I’m not eating you.” He replied, “Now be quiet.” 

You two trudged through the forest, you felt a bit of relief from the cold but your feet were still ice cubes. You hoped wherever you were going had a nice warm fire. 

You remained quiet until you reached a decently sized cottage near the end of the territory you lived in. You were in the farthest parts of the forest, the places no one went due to the presence of the demon. And you guessed now you were in cohorts with said demon. 

“If you’re not going to eat me, can I go home?”

“No.” He replied as he let you out of his coat to open the door of the cottage. He entered before you and took off his coat, the fire was raging in the fireplace and the entire place had warmth to it. 

“Why?” You asked as you followed him inside, beckoned by the warmth and the comforting smell of food. You closed the door behind you to keep the warm from getting out. 

“I don’t want the villagers to underestimate my power. Plus you might lead them to where I live. And I don’t want to hurt any more people than I have to.” He responded as he dusted his coat off of snow and hung it up. 

You sat at the small table and looked around, “So I can neve go home.”

“No.”

“Am I stuck here with you?” 

“Yes.” He went to the stove and turned on the kettle, “Do you want some tea?”

“Yes please.” You replied, then asked, “Do you do this to everyone you find? Before you eat them?” You rubbed your feet together to warm them up. 

“No.” He replied, “And I’m not going to eat you.” 

The cottage was decently sized, made of stone with one and a half floors. Everything was on the main floor but then there was a ladder that led to a pile of what looked like animal furs and an old mattress. You assumed that was where he slept. 

But there was a bathroom, a kitchen with a small table, an icebox and a wood burning stove. And a small living space with a couch, table and bookshelf. In the corner of that was a small workbench with various cupboards.

“What happens over there?” You asked. 

The demon looked over and replied bluntly, “Magic. My magic.” 

“Oh, cool. Magic that’s fun.” You replied.

“Thank you.” 

You both sat in silence for a few moments while the kettle heated up. Eventually you asked, “So how does a demon get a place like this? And tea? Is it like magic tea?” 

The demon shook his head, “There is a tea place two towns over from yours. I go there.” 

“But you’re a demon!” You tilted your head to the side. 

With a deep breath, he retracted his horns. And with that he just looked like a very tall man, “I put my magic into hiding my demon form. No one knows the difference. I don’t understand humans, but they have nice things.” 

“Oh. Yeah, I guess we do Mr. Demon.” You nodded, “So you’re not going to eat me?”

“No. I don’t eat humans. Often.” 

You gulped at his response, “When do you eat humans?” 

He replied, “When there’s nothing else around. You humans do the same thing, I’ve seen people trying to cross this land during the winter, get lost and turn on one another. Usually I am given livestock, but it seems like your town is desperate.” 

“We are.” You sighed, “We really are Mr. Demon.” You were reminded of why you were tied to a tree and left to die. Because one death could prevent dozens of others.

“I’m sorry.” The demon said. He gingerly reached across the table and took your hand. His touch was warm and almost comforting. But that might just have been the touch starved in your talking. 

“Do you have a name? I can’t just keep calling you Mr. Demon.” You asked as you pulled your hand away to rub your arms to warm up. 

“Wakatoshi. Wakatoshi Ushijima.” He gave a curt nod, “You may call me Wakatoshi.”

The kettle whistled and he got up from his seat, “This tea has apples in it, humans like apples correct?” 

You nodded, “I like apples.” 

“Good.” With mismatched mugs he brought them to the table. Your mug had a design of a deer on it and his had bumblebees on it. 

“So you buy human things?” You asked. 

Ushijima nodded, “It makes it easier than doing everything with magic. Sometimes I don’t have the energy to make constructs to hold things. It is easier to drink tea in a mug than with your hands.”

“I mean you’re not wrong on that one.” You chuckled lightly as you gingerly sipped the hot tea. Letting the warmth fill you as you felt more comfortable in the presence of an actual demon. Ushijima wasn’t too bad. 

He was quiet, but quiet was better than being eaten. So you had no room to complain. 

You two stayed up till morning, when you had warmed up and the sun was rising. He brought you up the ladder and to his bed.

“You stay here, I will sleep on the couch.” He said as he started to go back down the ladder. 

You thought about stopping him, but by the time your head hit the pillow you were out like a light. The morning sun shining in through the window. The promise of a new day and a new life with a demon named Ushijima. 

Living with Ushijima wasn’t too bad. You weren’t allowed to very far from the cottage. He left most weekdays to get stuff for you at a neighbouring village. Like your own coat, boots and other necessities. The blush on your face that appeared when you told him that you needed sanitary products.

But Ushijima’s expression didn’t break, instead he wrote it down and promised to get them for you.

The only time you had conflict was when he was gutting a poor handful of squirrels on the kitchen table.

“Toshi.” You said, “We eat here.” 

“I’ll clean it up when I’m done.” He replied as he put entrails into the bucket by his feet. 

“That’s not the point… I can’t handle this.” You huffed as you went to go sit outside by the firewood. The sound of squirrel guts hitting the bottom of the metal bucket rang in your ears.

You couldn’t take it, you knew this was Ushijima’s home, but he didn’t live alone anymore. And you could only take so much skinning and gutting of animals. 

You were a baker by trade, you baked. You didn’t gut animals. You sighed and covered your face with your hands. 

The sound of footsteps came towards you and you looked up. Ushijima was standing there, looking down at you, his eyes seemed darker than usual and his horns more pronounced. But that might have been from the exaggerated height difference of you sitting. 

“I am sorry.” he said bluntly.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.” 

He took your hand and pulled you off the stump, “I should be more considerate. You are my guest.” He still looked down at you as he held your hand. 

“Guest?” You asked. 

“Friend.” He replied, “And friends… Listen..” 

You nodded, “Yeah friends do listen. But if you need to gut things inside, I can always sit outside. It doesn’t bother me.” 

“I can handle the cold, weak little humans can’t.”

“Hey I thought you were apologizing to me, not insulting me!” You replied sharply.

Ushijima bowed his head, “I am sorry.”

You pulled him into a tight hug and said, “Don’t worry about it you silly demon. We just need to get better at working together. Like a team.” 

“A team?” 

“Yeah.” You smiled up at him. 

He was almost taken aback by your smile. It warmed the ice that flowed through his veins. Never had he seen something so beautiful. 

But now that you were friends, he could call you beautiful. Right?

One afternoon while you were sitting by the fire. Reading one of the many books that he had scattered around the cottage. You found that the fire was going out. You looked over to the wood pile but found very little there. 

So you shrugged on your coat and went outside to chop some wood. It was something you had done before while you lived back in your town. You came from a family of bakers and there was nothing like wood cooked bread, so that meant you cut a lot of wood in your time.

You hummed to yourself as you set the larger piece on the stump and cut through it with the axe. It was a repetitive process and you became lost in your own mind as you did it.

You continued to hum to yourself, wondering if maybe you could ask Ushijima to pick up some ingredients and you could make bread for him. A thank you for the warm coat he got you.

Ushijima was very particular about keeping you warm. You assumed it was because he was an ice demon and he found you freezing in the snow. He wanted to make sure that never happened again. 

It almost sounded romantic. 

Or maybe you were losing your mind. 

Your thoughts were broken by the sound of growling in the near distance. You looked up and saw a large grey wolf standing near the clearing. Its head low and its teeth bared. 

“Oh no.” You said as you grabbed the axe. You tried to make a run for it back to the cottage but the sound of crunching snow indicated that the wolf was following you. 

Idiot you forgot not to run away from wolves, especially lone ones.

“Help! Wakatoshi! Help!” You screamed as you kept running, “Shit! Shit! Shit!”

But the sound of crunching snow was getting closer behind you. And then suddenly it stopped. You stopped running and turned around. 

Hundreds of pin needles struck through the wolf, stopping it dead as its body hit the ground. Its body made a thud which caused you to jump back. 

“Toshi?” 

“It’s Wakatoshi.” Ushijima said as he appeared from the woods, his arm stretched out as what looked like tiny threads extended from his fingers. Ending in the wolf’s body, “You have to be careful.” he dropped his hand and the thread disappeared. 

“I was!” You yelped as you clutched your axe tightly to your body.

He came up to you and with one hand pulled away the axe, striking it into the stump once more, “You could’ve been killed. Now come inside.” He started to walk towards the cottage. 

You quickly followed behind him, clutching onto the small amount of firewood you got. You were interested to see what the demon had got you. Your heart raced and your cheeks were warm at the show of strength the demon had.

Sometimes you forgot that he wasn’t a mortal man, you could look past the horns and see something human. But to kill a wolf so easily and with little force surprised you. And reminded you that he was dangerous and no human. 

“What are we going to do with the wolf?” You asked as he laid out his items for you on the table. 

“Another fur to add to the pile where you sleep. It will be the one we skin together.”

Somehow him saying that you two were going to skin a dead wolf together, almost sounded romantic. Maybe the snow was causing you to go insane? 

Your relationship with Ushijima changed after that. 

The first gift he got you was a knife, to protect yourself better. He tried teaching you some magic and you got the hand of a few protection spells. 

“I can’t always be there,” He remarked. 

“I know, so teach me, Toshi.” You replied earnestly. 

He smiled a little, the faintest smile you had ever seen, “I told you not to call me Toshi.” He often brought your cakes from the bakery he passed by when he went into town. The clothes he found for you were impeccable and very warm. He kept you in nicer shape than any potential husband ever could. 

But you couldn’t tell if he was just being nice or if he was being romantic. He often wore a stoic expression and you often couldn’t tell what he was thinking. So you kept those thoughts to yourself and continued practicing magic and chopping firewood. 

Winter fell away and Ushijima promised a good, early spring. It was his way of showing that he was growing warm towards you. Even if he never said the words. He had expressed the idea of giving your town a bad harvest as punishment for leaving you out in the cold. 

But you stopped him. You told him that there was no point in taking revenge. Especially because you liked being with him, you liked him company even if he was a man of very few words. He actually blushed at the compliment.

“Toshi.” You said, “You can’t punish all the villages.” 

“I can, and I will for what they did to you.” He replied as he handed you another spellbook to read. 

“Please don’t, Toshi. It’s not every villages’ fault… Just mine. Plus if they didn’t try to kill me, then we wouldn’t have met.” 

“Fine.” He agreed. 

As spring progressed you found that Ushijima was away more. Anytime you tried to ask him what was going on, he evaded your questions. He left you alone in the cottage for extended periods of time, when he did come home. He often brought food with him, one of them being a large deer that he took apart. 

“Toshi.” You said one evening when he came home with a second deer in the week. He laid it on the table to cut up and put away.

“What’s going on?” You asked.

He looked away from you and grabbed the large butcher’s knife from the counter. He was still wearing his heavy coat and his horns were pronounced. 

“Toshi. Please.” You said as you grabbed his arm to stop him, “Talk to me, please.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He replied bluntly, “Humans are weak little creatures.” And pulled himself out of your grasp. 

“Why would you hurt me? You barely touched me all winter.” You said, “What’s changed?” 

He placed the knife down beside the dead deer and sighed, “Demons… Are not like humans. We are superior but sometimes we must go back to our base instinct.” 

“What base instinct? Are you going to eat me now?” You asked. 

“No.” He replied, “We need to breed. I’ve been able to spend this time alone, but now that you are here. I cannot, not without hurting you.” 

“Oh Toshi, do you want my help getting a little steam off?” You asked as you approached him and touched his arm once more. This time more gentle.

“I could kill you.” 

You smiled a little, “Hadn’t been the first time I almost died.” 

He turned to face you and grabbed your shoulders. He looked down at you, his height loomed over you as he said, “Are you sure?”

You nodded, “I like you Toshi, even after all this time together. I’m a big fan of yours. You’re better than anyone I could possibly marry.” You chuckled, a little embarrassed by what you said. 

“Demons get married, but the bond is forever. And if we marry a human, they become immortal. I wouldn’t burden you with living forever.” He said. He knew the pain of living forever, the seasons change and so do people, things die and are reborn. And nothing about him changed. 

You reached up and touched him on the chest, “Wouldn’t be so bad if it was with you.” And smiled a little more. 

Ushijima leaned in and kissed you on the lips, “Will you sire my young?” 

“Have your kids?” You asked. You never thought about having kids, well most of your plans were cut short by being sacrificed. But you had a soft spot for Ushijima and if he wanted to have his own gaggle of demon kids, then you guessed it wouldn’t be so bad. 

“Yes.”

“Well, if it comes to that we can figure it out. Together. Remember we’re a team, even if we are more than friends now.” You took one of his hands and interlaced it with yours, “I’ll be your weird demon bride if it means making sure that you’re okay.”

He leaned in for another kiss, taking you face in his hand as his kiss was hot and searing. When he pulled away he said, “Let me finish preparing the meat, and then we will consummate our relationship in the bed.”

You broke out into a grin, “Of course. I promise this will be the best rut of your life.”

He shook his head, “Please don’t say it like that.” And then watched you climb up the ladder and sit on the bed with a book in hand. Waiting for him to finish skinning and cutting the meat.

He admired you, even after all your time together. He hadn’t realized that he had fallen in love, maybe that was why he felt the need to hide away during his rut. He wanted to provide for you, not hurt you. 

But the prospect of you being rounded out with his children made his cock twitch in his pants. Breasts leaky with milk, him using his magic to provide for you while you are in such a state. He wondered if you’d take a liking to wearing his clothes, if yours would become too small and you’d resort to wearing his. 

That brought a possessive streak through him. As he cut through the skin of the deer. He thought of your flushed face, the glow of pregnancy while he put the meat to the side, putting the bones away for stew.

His mind wandered to you cupping your extended middle around the cottage, swollen and achy from carrying such a spawn. For the humans carrying a demon spawn as a curse, but to him it would be a blessing. 

He exhaled deeply to center himself before he went back to cutting up the deer. He was getting too ahead of himself, he had to show some restraint. He couldn’t accidentally kill you on your first night together. 

There was now enough deer for their little future family to eat. He was determined to protect you all of the following winter. And if there was a little cub in the mix, he’d protect them too. 

When he finished and climbed up the ladder, you were there lying there naked with a spellbook in hand, idling flipping through pages. You looked almost angelic, how your hair laid on the soft pillow, how he could see part of your form under the quilts and furs. 

You were to be his wife, and he was okay with that.

You looked up from your book, your sharp eyes looking at him with lust intent, “You know. I’ve never done it with a demon before.” 

“I know, you’ve never done it with anyone.” He remarked as he unbuttoned his shirt, “I am your first, I am your only.” 

“Are demons possessive husbands?” You asked as you propped yourself up on your elbows, the furs fell off you, exposing your bare chest.

Oh to see those breasts leaky and achy, something that Ushijima would be happy to relieve. Maybe it was the rut messing with his brain, but you looked more beautiful now than ever before. 

“Yes.” 

“Good because I wouldn’t want anything else.” You smirked. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked as he exposed his bare chest, covered in scars and old wounds. It was soon followed by his pants and underwear. He kneeled in front of you, naked and exposed. 

His head was tilted down to look at you, the strong expanse of his chest, the sharp lines of his hips and the heavy cock that laid between his thighs. 

“Is it too big for you?” He asked.

“Well, I might as well get adjusted to it.” You chuckled as you fully got out of the warmth of the blankets and fur. You exposed yourself to him, and he thought you looked beautiful. 

“Wow.” He said.

“Like what you see, Toshi?”

He nodded, “Yes.” 

You moved closer to him and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to you as you moved back. You laid back down on the bed, his lips connected with yours. He planted his hands on either side of you as he rubbed his hard cock against you. 

“I think I love you.” He said.

“I love you too, Toshi.” You smiled against him. 

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone, not even a human.” 

You chuckled, “Then I guess I’m special.” 

He continued to kiss. His lips soft against yours. He wasn’t forceful or rough, but you could tell that he was holding back to protect you. The last thing he wanted was to hurt you. If you ever got hurt, he wasn't sure what he would do. 

You were soon to be the wife of the most powerful demon in the forest, it was Ushijima’s job to protect you. He would train you further in magic once his rut was over and you were round with his child. 

The thoughts came again of you pregnant with his child, and it caused his cock to twitch against your pussy.

“Someone is excited.” 

“Yes I am.” He said as he pulled you in for another kiss. He would have much time to breed you during his rut, but for now he wanted to do things right. Be the prince charming in those children’s books humans had. 

“I love you.” You said, “Wakatoshi Ushijima.” 

“I love you too, my angel. My winter princess.” He said as he took one of your hands and kissed it, “It is now my duty to protect you for the rest of time.” 

Carefully he pushed his cock into you and took your by the hands. He rocked into you slowly, getting you adjusted to his length.

“Oh, Toshi.” You moaned, “this is amazing. You’re so big.” You whimpered. You didn't spill any tears or tell him to pull out. You kept going, you thrust your hips upwards to meet his movements. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He said, “Be careful.”

“I will.” You moaned. 

Eventually he got himself fully inside of you, after a little bit of patience and time. He kept holding onto your hands as he thrusted into you. 

His cock stretched you like nothing before, you never had sex before so it was exicting to have the feeling of Ushijima inside of you. He kissed at your neck and kept you pinned down on the bed.

“Stay.” He said, “Stay still for me.”

“Of course.” You replied as you looked up into his olive coloured eyes. He brought good and bad fortune to the communities around the forest. He could kill a wolf with no problem, he was powerful. But in that moment, with him inside of you and his eyes boring into your eyes.

He was weak, he was weak for you. He killed two deer so you’d have enough to eat. He wanted to be a provider to you, your demon husband that stalked the woods. Together you’d make a beautiful team and if the family grew so be it. 

“My angel.” He said, “Thank you for sharing my rut with you.”

You leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, “Well, I love you. And I want to help you. If that means going through your demon ruts with you then so be it.” 

Springtime was a difficult season for demons, especially snow and ice demons. After their reign of the season was over, they were weakened and subjected to their primal urges. But for the first time he didn’t have to go through it alone. 

He continued to thrust into you, slowly picking up the pace. You moaned and arched your back but he kept you flushed to the bed. He took in the sight of your beautiful nude body, you looked stunning under the low light of the afternoon.

“Give me offspring.” He said quietly. 

“I will.” You moaned, “Anything for you, Toshi.”

He went in for another kiss, his lips attached to yours. He clutched your hands tightly as he rocked into you. 

Images swirled in his head of you rounded out with his child, maybe twins if he was lucky. He’d help you around the cottage, even make a bed space on the lower floor so you didn’t hurt yourself going up and down the ladder. 

He would swaddle you up in the winter, protect you from the snow and make sure to catch only the best meat. Maybe even try to get some good vegetable rations from the villages, he hoped they didn’t send another human. 

He wasn’t in the mood to eat humans anymore. Now that had you. 

His thrusts picked up, he promised to himself to be a good husband and lover. Never have you go without. All he asked in return was that you became his mate in life. Call him possessive, but he had never had someone like you before. 

Someone so smart, willing and able to find a way to love him. 

Orgasm curled at his gut as he continued to rock his body. His thrusts became more erratic as the base part of him started to take over. He felt the squelching of his cock buried inside of you. He felt your walls hug around his cock as pleasure took over both of you.

You would make a beautiful wife.

“Toshi.” You moaned. 

“Let me breed you, angel.” He said.

“Please Toshi, please breed me.” You moaned as you felt yourself get closer to your orgasm. The feeling of lust rushed through you with every thrust. 

“My love.’ He grunted.

“Please breed me, Toshi. Make me your wife.” You groaned, your eyes squeezed shut as you try to match his pace. 

“I will keep you with me for all of my days, you are my strong fighter. My snow princess, even when the snow melts and summer comes. My love is always for you.”

“I think that’s the most amount of words you’ve ever said to me.” You chuckled a little but was cut off by another loud moan.

“I love you.” He said as he leaned down and kissed you once more. 

A couple of more thrusts and he finished inside of you. He came with a shaky exhale, he painted your insides white with his cum. The feeling of it warms you up as you neared your own orgasm. Even as he came, he didn’t stop moving his hips. Determined to give you pleasure as well. 

“Toshi.” You moaned.

He said your name in his low tone, as he gripped your hands tightly. So tightly you swore they would have bruised. He said your name over and over again as he filled you up. He was determined to make him breeding fantasies a reality. 

“I love you.” You moaned. 

You came soon after him, your head swam with post orgasmic bliss as he laid down beside you. He stroked your face and hair as he watched you come down from your high.

“How are you feeling, my dear?” He asked, concern marked his expression. Worried that he might have been too rough with you. He mentally scolded himself for not being more gentle. 

“I feel amazing.” You panted, you took a hold of his hand and rolled over so you rested on his side facing him, “Never been better.” 

“You bled a little.” He remarked, worried once more. 

You used your other hand to push back some of his bangs, “Don’t worry, that happens to some people with their first time. Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes, Toshi. I honestly could go again if you were feeling up to you.” You snuggled him closer, still gripping onto his hand as you smiled. 

“Do you wish to stay with me. Forever?” He asked as he rubbed your back as you looked at him. 

You nodded, “Of course, Toshi. There is no one else I’d rather spend my life with.” 

“Even though I’m a demon.” He said. 

You nodded, and linked a hand with him, “It doesn’t matter if you’re a demon or not. I love you Toshi, and I want to spend this rut with you. And if we make a baby, then we make a baby.” 

He groaned and rubbed his semi-hard cock against your thigh, “Thank you my angel.” Then moved you so you were laid out on your stomach and took your from behind. Sealing his promise that he would spend every winter with you.


End file.
